


The Snake

by AwkwardAndUncomfortable



Series: Different Circumstances for Darcy Lewis [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis-centric, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Flirting, I will fight SHIELD, I'm Bad At Titles, Natasha Feels, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, SHIELDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAndUncomfortable/pseuds/AwkwardAndUncomfortable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orders were simple. Take out the HYDRA base, don't leave any survivors. Simple. Except the base didn't have only HYDRA agents.</p><p>*****</p><p>Another one-shot. As always, anything you recognize doesn't belong to me and be gentle! Thanks for reading and leave a comment on what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake

Phil Coulson leaned closer to them on the seats, speaking loudly to be heard over the noise of the jet engine. 

"Agents Romanov and Barton, your objective is simple. Land in the center of the base and eliminate all agents of Hydra."

The two agents in question nodded.

"No survivors. You got that?"

Natasha nodded. "Roger that."

"Ditto." Clint repeated. Coulson sharply nodded once.

"Good. We're nearing target." He quickly strapped himself in. "Good luck agents." Natasha and Clint flipped the visors of their headgear down and readied themselves. The end of the jet plane opened slowly, and huge gusts of wind flooded the jet. Coulson's tie flew up and around in circles before he snatched it back down.

"You should be in the air," He shouted, fighting to be heard over the wind. "For about two hours."

Clint sent him a small salute before diving into the open air. Natasha did the same, and suddenly there were huge gusts of air on all sides of her. The sound was muffled, due to her visor, but she could feel it pushing against her.

She quickly spun around, so she was facing upwards, just in time to see the jet zoom away. She could barely make out Clint in the darkness, but her keen eyes eventually picked out his spiraling figure from the dark.

She pushed her arms against her sides and made her body as sleek as possible. She aimed her body towards him and met him in the air.

He clung on to her wrists and their bodies soared towards the ground. "How long until we can pull the 'chutes?" He asked, using the com in the visor. She heard him loud and clear. Glancing at her glow in the dark watch, she grabbed his hand again.

"About a minute. Then it's just drifting for a while."

She only just made out his grin. "Nice." Suddenly, he pulled her body against his and pressed themselves together. "Hold on tight." Natasha saw his smirk easily and then they were spinning.

They spiraled in tight circles, almost like a human torpedo and a laugh escaped her lips. He laughed along with her, until they both felt dizzy.

"Agents," Coulson's sharp voice sounded in their visors. "If you can stop acting like children, it's time to pull your chutes."

Clint slowed their rotation. "Yes sir." He said a little breathlessly. "On three Tasha?" She nodded at him.

On three, they both pulled the cord attached to their suits and it sharply pulled their bodies upwards, immediately slowing their descents. 

"Parachutes pulled sir." Natasha said, her voice still light from laughing so much. 

They floated down slowly, side by side. chattering lightly for the next two hours. By the end, Clint was complaining nonstop.

"Seriously Tasha, I need to take a piss."

"I told you to go before we left."

"I didn't need it then!"

"Well that didn't sound like every school kid ever."

"You callin' me immature Tasha?"

She rolled her eyes. "Would I ever?"

Coulson interrupted them. "Approaching ground, activate camouflage now."

"Activating camouflage sir." They both quickly flicked the matching switches on their wrists, and they faded from sight. The material of the parachute and suits was made from the same material that formed the helicarriers. It was just made into a flexible compound that SHIELD used for various missions, including this one. It wasn't great for hand to hand combat, so the pair didn't use it often. It was perfect for stealth missions though.

They kept track of each other using thermal sensors in their visors. The ground came up out of nowhere and they landed silently. They unstrapped themselves from the parachutes and slid out of the suits in tandem. They exchanged a silent smirk before checking their weapons and ammo.

They nodded before soundlessly moving forwards into the base.

The base was essentially a large building with about four smaller ones stood in front of it. They were moving towards the four small buildings when they split up, each going to the one closest to them.

Natasha crept close to the first building and pressed against the wall. She could hear faint strains of raucous laughter and music. Which meant there was a crowd. Glancing over to the other building, she saw that Clint was doing the exact same. She sent him a small thumbs up, he returned it before jimmying open a window.

She did the same to a window just to the left of her, and quickly clambered through. She landed softly on her feet and darted to stand against a wall. The room she was in was bathed in shadows. It was almost like a dormitory, with bunk beds lining the walls. She edged closer to one of the two doors. She gently swung open the door and found a small bathroom. She counted seven toothbrushes before she moved on. Natasha edged towards the other door, where male chatter and laughter grew louder.

She paused when one voice grew louder than the rest. "I'm just gonna take a leak." She silently sped into the bathroom and hid behind the shower curtain. Large footfalls walked through the room and into the bathroom.

A large sniff followed by a grunt indicated that he had entered. The light flickered on and Natasha could see his shadow through the curtain. He was very tall, about six foot and had a thick build.

Natasha waited until she heard the unmistakable sound of his zipper before silently drawing the curtain back. All she saw was a large man with thick brown hair. Then she pulled out a thin cord and lunged.

A minute later she gently lowered his body into the bathtub and pulled the curtain. She left the light on and stood on the other side of the doorway leading to the others. She only waited for about five minutes before another man came through.

"I'll check on him." He shouted over his shoulder before walking into the bathroom. He barely made it to the entrance before Natasha came behind him with the cord. She leaped onto his back and wrapped it around his neck. He struggled to remain standing, clawing at his neck all the while.

He slammed her against the wall, but she refused to relinquish her grip.

His movements became weak and sluggish, and he slowly sunk to the floor. Natasha went with him, squeezing even tighter. When he stopped breathing she released the cord from around his neck. She quickly dragged his body into the bathroom and closed the door.

The only sound they made was when he slammed her against the wall. She could already feel a bruise blooming on the center of her back. The other room had gone silent. Natasha imagined the men exchanging suspicious looks and reaching for their guns. The only question was whether they had alerted anybody yet. She hoped that they hadn't.

She stood in the same position as before and pulled out a knife. It was thin and sharp as her glare, with a serrated edge. It was deadly and efficient. It was also her favourite one. 

The first few men slowly walked into the room, all turning their backs to her and heading straight for the bathroom. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes at their incompetence. There were five men so far.

She sprinted to the first man and jumped on his back, she sliced the knife across his throat before flipping over him and moved for the second man. She stabbed the knife through his back and darted around his falling body. Natasha only saw the next man's widening eyes as he turned around before she stabbed him directly in the throat. The fourth and fifth men were prepared for her though, and both pointed guns at her.

She grabbed the first gun and slid underneath it, kicking the man directly between the legs. She kept going through his legs and leaped to her feet. She planted a quick elbow to the back of his neck before wrapping his arm around his neck and in a reverse headlock. She used his weight to pull herself up and scissor her legs, kicking the second man across the jaw. She flipped over the first man, landing neatly on her feet and dropping him. Natasha ran forwards and propelled her self off of the man's motionless body, kicking the last man directly in the chest with both feet. He flew backwards and smacked his head against the ground when he landed.

Natasha picked up her dropped knife and quickly slit the throat if both men before walking out the room, turning the light out after her.

She met Clint outside, and they shared a smile, ignoring the blood on each other's faces.

They repeated with the maneuver with the next two buildings, methodically wiping away all traces of life.

They approached the main building quietly, not even out of breath. Clint boosted her to a window, which she jimmied open quickly. She slid in quickly, followed by Clint. They darted through the darkened room, only pausing for a few seconds.

"I think we got everybody except the scientists." Natasha signed at him.

"Maybe a couple more guards, but this should be quick." He signed back. They carried on through the building, checking in each room. When the first floor was clear, they moved up to the second. The first few rooms were clear, but the fifth one had light shining beneath the door. They stood on either side of it, rapidly signing at each other. Clint pulled his throwing knives and Natasha repeated the action. The nodded at each other before she kicked down the door. Clint darted in before her, but she was right on his heels.

The sight in the room gave Natasha the shivers. It was like a viewing room, with three chairs looking at a huge window. There were snacks and drinks on a small table, along with an ashtray full to the brim. Two guards lined the walls and the chairs were taken by three men in suits.

They took out the guards first, moving in sync and throwing in a knife each. They hit each guard directly in the forehead and pinned them to the wall. The other three men jumped to their feet but Natasha and Clint moved faster.

Natasha took out the first man, blocking his flailing arm with her elbow before stabbing him in the neck. Clint took out the second man by punching him square in the jaw before slamming his head against the wall.

He let the final man run past him before tripping him up and letting him fall. Natasha swung her foot backwards to build up momentum before kicking him as hard as she possibly could. His head almost parted from his body.

They moved towards the window and stared through the glass. The two scientists in white lab coats didn't notice the commotion, but continued advancing on the naked woman strapped to the table, holding a breathing mask.

"Anesthetic?" Clint signed. Natasha nodded at him.

The woman glared at the man brandishing the mask, struggling with her bonds. She gnashed her teeth at the man before shouting something that the pair couldn't make out. Natasha struggled not to react as her blood ran cold.

"Do we take her out too?" Clint signed.

"No." She replied, hands moving in quick, precise movements. "Absolutely not. We take her back to Coulson." Clint glanced at her before shrugging. 

"You're explaining this to me later." Natasha only nodded before handing him her one of her final two knives. Then she walked over to the door at the back of the room and into the lab.

Thirty seconds later they were the only people left alive. They managed to get there before the woman was put under, and she was now glaring at them.

"Took you fucking long enough. Can you let me out of here please?" She said, tugging at the leather cords around her wrists and ankles. "You're SHIELD right? Release me then!" She said once she realised that they weren't moving. The pair shared a glance before Clint quickly undid the cords and released her. Before Natasha could warn him, the woman kneed him in the face before leaping off the table and snatching up a knife from one of the dead bodies.

She held the knife menacingly in front of her, threatening them to stay away. "You come near me and I'll fucking kill you."

Clint had a bruise blossoming on his cheek and he moved to stand next to Natasha, both of them blocking the only exit. 

"Do you remember me?" Natasha asked, purposely making her voice soft. The woman peered at her, eyes narrowing. She was obviously trying to imagine her without the blood on her face.

"spaɪdə." She said, spitting out the word. "They still have you then?"

Natasha shook her head. "No Sneɪk, I'm Natasha now. And no, they don't. I escaped about five years ago."

"Bullshit." The woman said, "I only got out about three years ago. I would've known if you had got out."

"They tend to hide things. You know that more than anybody."

"If you're here to kill me I'd rather you get it over with."

"I'm not here to kill you."

"Prove it."

Natasha rapidly signed at Clint, her face remaining expressionless. He signed back, never taking his eyes from the woman.

She ignored what he said and began dropping her weapons on the ground, one after another. Clint sighed, before doing the same. 

The woman stared at them suspiciously, whilst Natasha slowly spun around, to show she wasn't armed. When she was finished, Clint did the same.

"I'm not going to kill you." Natasha said. "I'm here to offer you freedom from Hydra." The woman shakily lowered her knife.

Then she threw it straight at Clint and threw herself through the glass window. Glass shattered through the room and the knife sunk deeply into Clint's arm. He groaned in pain before racing after Natasha who had leaped through the freshly made hole.

The woman was only a few steps in front of them, but she was sprinting madly, staying just ahead of Natasha. Clint managed to catch up, but stayed a few steps behind them, still clinging to his arm, trying to staunch the flow of blood. 

The woman was approaching the stairs rapidly when Natasha lunged, throwing herself at her. She caught her in a beautiful tackle and brought them both to the ground. The woman managed to claw away from her, but Natasha kept a tight grip on her leg, refusing to let her go. Clint caught up and grabbed the woman by her hair. He slammed her head against the floor.

Natasha released her grip on her leg and rolled onto her side. "You into playin' dirty now Clint?"

He held out a hand and hoisted her up. "Hey, you're the one who used your nails to slow her down. You were practically bitch fighting her."

"Who cares? At least it's effective."

Natasha grabbed the woman by her shoulders and Clint grabbed her legs in one hand. They slowly started walking down the hallway. 

"Your arm okay?"

He awkwardly shrugged. "It'll be fine. Stitches probably."

"I'll tell Coulson to have a medic ready." She shifted the woman into one hand and raised her wrist to her mouth. "Sir, mission complete. We have one survivor and we're bringing them in. Please have a medic ready."

Coulson's voice crackled through the speaker. "The mission was to leave no survivors agent."

"Different circumstances sir. I found someone that I thought could be useful."

"Who is it?"

Natasha gulped. "I was with her in the Red Room. I didn't know that she was still alive. Hydra had her captive."

There was a pause. "Bring her in."

Clint awkwardly pushed the door to the stairwell open using his leg. "What she called?" He asked when Coulson stopped talking.

"I don't know. I just called her Snake."

"Snake?"

"I was Widow, the Spider. She got Snake, because she was impossible to catch and struck when nobody was looking."

Clint looked down at her. "We caught her."

"I'm pretty sure that's only because of the drugs in her system. Without them, she's almost as good as me."

He laughed. "Almost huh?"

Natasha's lips twitched. "Almost."

******

They didn't see her for another two weeks once they brought her in. Eventually she was cleared and now a fully fledged SHIELD agent. The next time Natasha saw her, she had her long black hair tied back in a tight bun and wore a bodysuit similar to Natasha's. They were in the SHIELD gym, on the sparring mats. Natasha was charged with training her. They had just met up for the first time.

"Natasha." She greeted, lips painted blood-red.

"You picked a name yet?" She asked, ignoring the almost predatory way the Snake was looking at her.

"Darcy. Darcy Lewis."

"Suits you."

"I know." Then she launched herself at Natasha.


End file.
